A Dream Is A Wish (Ami Onuki Version)
Sighing in sadness because Yumi doesn't understand her, Ami just left the house carrying a book with her to read and her guitar to play some music later on. And Tekirai, June, Ray-Ray, Monroe, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo and the others followed her out towards the woods as Ami kept walking. "It's not fair, guys. I know Yumi is busy getting ready for the party since it is my Birthday and I can only be fifteen once in my whole lifetime. All I want is to spend some time with her and just rehearse with us for the show at my party tonight. I just hope that Aqua will come." Ami said as the gang finally made it to a big tree with lots of shade in it. Suddenly they hear a trio of giggling from above the tree. "What was that?" Wilt asked wondering where the giggles came from. "Coco, coco, coco, coco, coco, coco, coco!" Coco said in agreement. "Well what ever that was, that sure sounded like..." But before Mac could finish, Ami screamed as super sonic fast flashes of pink, blue and green lights dog piled on the pink haired Rockstar. "Of course, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Who else?" June said in amusement as soon the flashes of light revealed themselves to be three little girls who dog piled on Ami. The first girl was a redhead with pink eyes and a pink dress with a black belt around it, also wearing a red hair bow on head with a heart-shaped hairclip to tie her long hair in a ponytail. Her name is Blossom. The second girl has blue eyes that matches her blue dress and had blonde hair in pigtails. Her name is Bubbles, Blossom's sister. The last girl had short perky raven black hair and has green eyes, wearing a green dress that is the same as the other girls. Her name is Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles's sister. Together they were the Powerpuff Girls, little super-powered girls created by sugar, spice and everything nice mixed with Chemical X. They were also apart of Ami's gang and her band as well. "Happy Birthday, Ami!" The girls giggled excitedly. "Thanks, girls." Ami laughed and hugged the sister trio. "You're welcome, Ami." Blossom said. "Anyway's Ami, it's not easy what Yumi does. But hey, she's the leader of the band. And it's this job that keeps bringing in the cash and all of us together, despite upsides and downsides of my job being the Te Xuan Ze." June said, trying to console her gal pal. "Aye, and I heard stories from Andalasia of Princess Celestia's husband, the great and yet infamous pirate pony, Captain Jack Silver who takes from the greedy and corrupt and gives the amount of money he has taken to the poor, like a sort of Robin Hood like character. I'm sure Yumi's doing is what's best for ye, lass." Monroe said in agreement. "You really think so, Monroe?" Ami asked. "Would I ever steer ye wrong, Ami?" "Yeah, and if the stories of Andalasia are true, I would defenitly like to take on Rainbow Dash in an air race." Buttercup said ambitiously. "A little overconfident, aren't we, Buttercup?" Blossom asked with a grin. "And I cant wait to pet the unicorn ponies." Bubbles said. "And the Earth and Pegasus Ponies too." Ray-Ray said excitedly much to June's annoyance that her little brother has now become a total brony. "Don't get too excited, though, guys." June said telling her brother and friend to don't give their hopes up. "Yeah, they say Andalasia only exist in old fairy tales and dreams." Mac said agreeing with June. "And that dream is a wish that will come true for me guys. Wanna start practicing before the party tonight?" Ami said as she picked up her guitar and started strumming "Sure." Blossom said. "I'd like that." Bubbles said excitedly. "Yeah." Buttercup said excitedly. But before they could even start…they heard someone singing. "Did you guys hear that?" Bloo asked. "I sure did, Azul. It sounds like..." Eduardo said. "Coco!" Coco said in agreement. "Yeah…it does sound like Aqua." Wilt said recognizing the voice much to Ami's excitement.. "I knew she'd come to my party! Come one, let's surprise her with our song!" Tekirai meowed excitedly. The Gang except a certain blue blob grinned at the idea and began to follow Ami and Tekirai along the grassy areas of Toon Town Heights. "And just when I was about to get my groove on." Bloo said as he went after his friends. A figure was seen riding a horse drawn wagon. Though the figure could not be seen yet, in the back of the wagon were numerous fireworks, one of them being in the shape of a Dragon. The figure was feminine and she was singing a traveling song. Figure: The road goes ever on and on Down from the door where it began Now far ahead the road has gone And I must follow if I can Then Ami and her friends appeared on a hill when they saw the rider and wagon passing by as Ami crossed her arms and said. " You know your late right?" Then the wagon stopped as the figure turned her head to Ami and spoke to her. She was a young woman with short light blue hair and cerulean eyes, clad in a black and blue high-collared halter top with white bell-sleeves, two purple intersecting belts over her chest held in place with a silver heart emblem, black shorts, fingerless gloves, segmented-amor gauntlets on both her arms, a white cloth tied around her waist, black stockings, and silver shoes. "A Keyblade Master is never late, Ami Onuki. Nor is she early, she arrives precisely when she means to." The figure said to the girl with a hidden smirk on her face, though Ami also smirked. Then the woman smiled and laughed along with the pink haired rockstar and her friends as Ami jumped into the wagon and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you, Aqua!" Ami said in excitement while Aqua laughed and hugged the birthday girl. Then Tekirai leapt into the wagon purring as Aqua petted her. "It's great to see you, Aqua." June said. "Aye, how is life treating you, Miss Aqua?" Monroe asked respectfully. "Very well, Monroe. Thank you for asking. And it's good to see you too, Juniper. You all didn't really think that I would miss Ami's fifteen birthday, did you? I would never have missed it for the world." "I know. And I got a surprise regarding the new song me and my friends had practiced." Ami said happy to see the keyblade master. "You know what to do, Monroe." June said to her dog/mentor. "Aye, I do." Monroe said as he conjured up each of the gang's instruments as Ami leaped out of the Wagon and started strumming. "One...two...three...four!" Ami said as the Powerpuff girls started the song. Powerpuff Girls: A dream is a wish! Eduardo banged on his drumset as Ami started to sing. Ami: Yeah, yeah! A dream is a wish your heart makes When your fast asleep In dreams you will loose your heartaches What ever you wish for you keep Then June sang next while strumming her own guitar. June: Have faith in your dreams and some day Your rainbow will come smiling through Then Mac and Buttercup sang together while playing their instruments with Blossom singing next. Mac and Buttercup: No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing Blossom: The dream that you wish will come true! Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories